


A Stroke of Infatuation

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Edeleth Big Bang (Fire Emblem), F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Pottery Store, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: When Edelgard has no choice but to take over her father's pottery store, she is convinced that this will only lead to disaster. Instead, however, she finds herself smitten by one of the store's regulars.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117
Collections: Edeleth Big Bang 2020





	A Stroke of Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my pinch hitter piece for the Edeleth Big Bang! I was initially intimidated by the prospect of taking someone else's plot and reworking it into something shorter, but I think I did well in the end.
> 
> You'll be able to find the lovely art for this story by Wecaink on Twitter. Hope you enjoy!

It’s a beautiful morning. Sunshine filters in through the shutters over the window, casting beams of light over a homely kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs and toasted bread fills the air. If silence blessed the room as well, it would be the epitome of perfect peace.

Instead, a wooden spoon bashes against the side of a pan as Edelgard stirs her eggs aggressively, one hand holding onto the pan’s handle as she balances a phone on her shoulder.

“As I have mentioned, I am truly not cut out for this!” she says. “Of course I understand that father’s health is much too serious for him to run the shop, however … Yes, I know I have endured the job for ten days already, but I truly have no idea what I’m doing.”

Edelgard somehow manages to keep the phone in place as she tips the scrambled eggs out of the pan and onto a plate of toast. She settles down at a kitchen island, taking a sip of much-needed coffee as her sibling continues to speak down the phone.

“I have _tried_ asking other people than yourself.” Edelgard realises that she has the ability to put the call on speaker, doing this as she starts cutting up her breakfast. “How is it that I have ten siblings, _ten,_ and none of you are able to do this instead?”

Regardless of her complaints, her sibling does not relent, as has been the case during the last few months. Edelgard lets out a sigh when the call ends with no productive results to speak of. She has quite a lot of force behind her hands as she continues to cut into her food.

Daily calls to _every_ one of her siblings, and a couple of aunts and uncles for good measure, yet somehow, she is still the only one who is apparently suitable for this. Suitable, when she admittedly has never had an ounce of interest in her father’s niche obsession with pottery. Unbelievable.

Needless to say, she is beyond irritated as she makes her way to work. At the very least, her apartment is not situated far from the store. She’d ensured to live somewhere close to her father as his condition worsened, with him living close to the store as well. Edelgard has had half a mind to lecture him instead of her high amount of siblings, although even with her frustration, she wants to avoid that at all costs. He has enough on his plate as it is.

She soon appears outside the shop’s door. A large exhale exits her lips. Even if she cannot calm herself completely on the inside, she will still wear a professional mask on the outside. It's not the fault of her co-workers that she is in this predicament; in fact, she is thankful for them. Her father’s delivery and cleaning staff have remained on duty, and, after others decided to leave after her father stepped down, Edelgard was able to easily appoint the help of two friends who are experts in this field … Unlike her.

A bell tinkles as she steps inside. Her eyes fall on the man who opened up this morning. “Good morning, Hubert,” she says, taking a red apron from a hanger to one side and tying it over her work attire; a simple white shirt and black trousers. “How are you?”

“I am quite well, thank you.” Hubert meets her gaze, smiling. Or at least, it’s probably a smile. It’s hard to tell the difference between friendliness and snarkiness with him. “You seem to be in a rather foul mood.”

Edelgard goes to deny this, although there’s a quirk of Hubert’s eyebrow, as though he’s expecting her to do so. “I suppose being friends for years allows you to see past any collected front I have,” she says instead. “I simply believe I’m not cut out for this. I have _just_ finished university and acquired my master’s in Political Science, and yet …” Edelgard gestures her hand to the store around her. “Here I am, running my father’s pottery store for him, rather than someone who would be far better suited for it.”

“What exactly tells you that one of your siblings would be better for this than you?” asks Hubert.

“I am hardly an expert in the art of _pots,_ Hubert. Surely at least _someone_ in my family is better with artistic endeavours than me? I've had to run rampant these last couple of months learning whatever I can, and naturally, that is still far from enough.”

“There is more to running this business than knowing all of the artistic details. You are more than capable for that side of the matter, whereas Ferdinand and I are here to assist with that you are not as familiar with.” Their heads turn at the sound of the bell once again resounding. “Speak of the devil.”

“Good morning, both of you!” The very sun might have stepped into the room, with how chipper Ferdinand’s voice is. “Lovely morning, is it not?”

“Was far lovelier before you entered,” Hubert drawls. Ferdinand directs a glare at him, before he breaks out in all smiles again as he directs his attention to Edelgard.

“Anything the matter, Edelgard?”

“No, it’s fine,” she says, rubbing her fingers at her temple; she swears that a headache is already beginning to form. “As I was saying to Hubert, I am merely a little insecure about the expectations on me to run this. As well as frustrated, considering I had my own plans.”

“We will do all we can to assist you,” says Ferdinand. “You can count on us."

Edelgard smiles; she can believe this much, everything aside. She did well in having the two work here with her. “Thank you, both of you.”

Although the moment of peace and hope doesn’t last forever. As Edelgard heads towards the cash register, ready for their first customer, she overhears the beginning of what will be today’s arguments.

“Hubert, whatever were you _thinking_ when displaying the examples like this?”

“Oh, forgive me. I forget that the wonderful Ferdinand von Aegir displays art like no other.”

“You are quite right, if you just—”

“Both of you,” says Edelgard, watching in dismay as the two crouch down together, Hubert holding a pot in place to stop Ferdinand from moving it, “stop that.”

“Forgive me, Edelgard.” says Ferdinand. “But these are not level to each other enough—you must get as close as this to inspect them, see? Your methods are appalling.”

“I thought the same about the ponytail you chose to put your hair in today.”

“ _Excuse me,_ Hubert? I’ll have you know that I …”

As is often the case when these two begin their bickering—which, Edelgard has noticed, happens more often these days—she chooses to ignore their strange rivalry. She soon has a distraction of her own when the door opens.

She mentally embraces herself, crossing her fingers in hopes that she will not have an embarrassing encounter and forget some pottery terminology … And instead finds her mouth drops open at the sight of the woman who enters.

She appears to stand a few inches above Edelgard in height. Flawlessly casual with layered, slate blue hair falling down to the shoulders of a black turtleneck. Edelgard would usually scoff at the idea of cargo pants, but on this woman … She cannot describe it, but somehow, this customer manages to look gorgeous in them.

 _Customer._ Edelgard quickly clears her throat. “Welcome,” she says. “Please let me know if I can help you with anything.”

“I’m fine, but thank you.”

Her voice is slightly quieter than one would expect. No, maybe not quiet, simply … Calm. Mellow. Mysterious in a strange sense. Perhaps Edelgard’s brain is simply going haywire on every word which could be used to describe this woman, so taken aback by her instant presence.

She tries to not stare as the customer, apparently unfazed by Hubert and Ferdinand still bickering after their own greetings, picks up a box containing yet another one of the tools Edelgard needs to memorise. The customer nods to herself as though confirming something.

It’s no different than what any customer has done during the time Edelgard has been here. Somehow, however, the way she walks over to the counter and places the item down for Edelgard has her practically fascinated.

“Is this all?” Edelgard tries to keep her voice calm as she scans the barcode on the box, modest in how much she flickers her gaze to the customer. Her face is … cute. Slim with large eyes, which Edelgard notices, when she looks at her more closely, are such a beautiful blue her breath is almost taken away.

“That’s all, thank you.”

The price is given, money handed over, and Edelgard still finds herself swept away. Silence follows the woman holding the paper bag by her side. A moment when their eyes meet, and the woman appears to be … curious, perhaps. Edelgard cannot be sure. Maybe she is only seeing her own thoughts in this woman’s eyes.

She proceeds to nod and heads towards the exit. “See you again!” Edelgard manages to call out to her—somehow, despite how she swears her voice has completely closed up. Goddess.

Ignoring the questioning smile Ferdinand gives her as he passes by her to enter the stockroom, Edelgard pretends to fix a display on the cash register’s counter as something to do whilst she calms herself. A single beautiful woman and she is this taken aback? Please. That is hardly like her at all.

Either way, however, she wonders to herself if this is a one time visit, or if the two of them will meet again.

* * *

Perhaps Edelgard has been secluding herself from potential people she finds attractive, since studying so relentlessly in university. Her heart might even be trying to seek out the means to date someone, now she has graduated and has a little more time on her hands. She scoffs at both of these possibilities, but either way, the mysterious yet beautiful customer remains on her mind for the rest of the day.

There’s some hope, however. Even Edelgard is not so lost that she is as dreadful as an embarrassing woman in a romance novel, who loses sleep over the man she is in love with. As days pass by, the thoughts of this customer fade as well. She bears slight disappointment over not seeing her again, but is mostly relieved. She can now put her entire focus back into the job she never asked for.

And some particularly unique customers she has to interact with.

“This place is great!” exclaims a man with spiky blue hair, hands on his hips as he stares around him. “There’s so much cool stuff, even if I don’t know what any of it is.”

Edelgard resists the urge to mention that she’s still learning herself, and instead smiles and says, “I will help you in any way I can. What are you in here for? A gift for someone else?”

“That’s exactly it!” The man’s hands shift from his hips and gesture in front of him towards the left. “See, I have a very intelligent boyfriend, Linhardt—I’m Caspar, by the way—and I was thinking of getting him a book. _But,”_ his hands lean to the right, as he hops to another point, “he has so many books everywhere. _Everywhere!_ They take up our whole place, I swear.”

“Yes?” Edelgard isn’t completely catching on, considering she’s not certain how intelligence and an extensive collection of books have anything to do with her pottery store.

 _Her_ pottery store. She still cannot get used to that.

“So I was thinking that something else would be better. You know, something historic! Do you have any old stuff like that? Like, a super ancient pot?”

Oh. That’s why. Edelgard’s lips purse, head lowering slightly to try and not do something so rude as to chuckle at this poor man. “I think you may have misunderstood what this shop is for. We do not sell old collectables, but rather, this is a store focusing on making your own pottery and caring for it. The pots we have on display are those made by our staff and are available for purchase as well.”

Caspar blinks once, twice, before bursting into laughter, shaking his head with a hand holding onto it. “Oh man, that’s embarrassing! A friend mentioned this place, and I thought she did so because Linhardt is so smart, you know?”

“Easily done, I’m sure.”

“Right, but _still._ I’ll get going then; I’m sure I can think of something else to give him.” Caspar bounces away, giving Edelgard a wave. “Thanks anyway, miss!”

“Take care!” Edelgard exclaims after him. She finally allows a chuckle to herself, eyes glancing over her shoulder and wondering if to go tell Hubert and Ferdinand in the stockroom. She’s soon to be distracted when a customer enters the store as Caspar leaves.

It’s _her._ The captivating customer from the other day. She’s wearing similar attire as she had been back then. Her eye meets Edelgard across the store, and she seems to straighten from recognising her.

“Welcome back,” Edelgard manages to somehow say. Her heart almost skips a beat over the smile she receives in return.

“I forgot to pick up some supplies the other day,” explains the customer, heading towards some shelves. She navigates her way around so seamlessly, it does indeed appear as though she’s a regular. Edelgard cannot help but be glad.

She pretends to be re-arranging the little items they have displayed at the cash register’s counter. Perhaps her hands shoot away too quickly when the customer reaches her. “I’m Byleth, by the way.”

A name. Edelgard resists the urge to say it back to try it on her tongue. “A pleasure,” she says, beginning to scan Byleth’s items. “My name is Edelgard.”

“Are you taking on a permanent role here, now?”

“Ah, yes, that is right.” Edelgard curses mentally over how dry her throat is, despite this being such a regular conversation. She cannot help flickering her eyes up to Byleth here and there to take in her appearance. “I, um, I’m one of my father’s children, you see. He was the previous owner. And I’m taking over for now.”

“I’m wishing you all the best. I know your father too, as I come in here often.”

“That’s … that’s great.” _Is that all you can say, Edelgard? Really? Do something else other than—_

Even Edelgard’s inner thoughts are interrupted when her eyes cast down to avoid Byleth’s face, which doesn’t help matters when she has a splendid figure as well.

Let the Goddess, if she’s even real, strike Edelgard down here and now.

“Thank you,” says Byleth, taking the bag handed to her. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Yes. Of course. Have a wonderful day.”

Edelgard glances at Byleth’s retreating back as she heads out of the store. A large exhale leaves the former’s lips the moment she is safely alone. Honestly. A single woman and she is left this tongue-tied. Even her face is warm, as though she’s doing something as ridiculous as blushing.

Not only this … When Edelgard takes a sip of water in hopes of cooling herself down, and her composed demeanour is together again, shame finds her when she realises how she asked Byleth very little about herself in return. In fact, all Edelgard did was stutter and answer a few questions.

Next time, she will recover from this silly instant crush of hers, and get to know the woman who has instantly charmed her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The following week brings a quiet day in the store. Edelgard’s hands reach towards a shelf, pointlessly arranging some stock placed on it to try and hide how much her thoughts are wandering, even a number of days later.

She is glad to know Byleth’s name. It’s a peculiar one, although perhaps Edelgard is unique herself in this regard, and the uniqueness Byleth shares in hers only seems to add to her more. She’s a mysterious character indeed. This might simply be because Edelgard embarrassingly hadn’t thought of asking Byleth more about herself, this lack of knowledge adding mystery to her, although it is simply the kind of aura she has as well.

Byleth is most certainly a regular. Even before Hubert confirmed this to Edelgard, she was able to assume as much on her own. Byleth has visited the store on another two occasions this last week—why she needs to visit a pottery store this often, Edelgard has no idea, but she is most certainly not complaining.

Until, that is, Hubert or Ferdinand have been the ones to serve her at the cash register. Though it's a relief in a sense, for Edelgard to not have to talk to Byleth and make a fool of herself again, it is mostly a disappointment.

A sigh escapes her lips, and she finally places down an item which has been lingering uselessly in her hand. Honestly. She should be focusing on a way out of this job and searching for a sibling who will _finally_ take it from her, not spend her time dwelling on a random customer, no matter how beautiful she may be.

“I am telling you, Hubert, this red has an orange tint to it, so should _really_ be placed here!”

“You are blind, Ferdinand. That is obviously a hint of brown, and so should be on the other side.”

Edelgard’s jaw clenches. How dare the bickering of these two interrupt her woeful thoughts?

“If the two of you _don’t_ mind,” she says a little loudly, bringing both of the men’s attention to her, “I would prefer it if you did not bicker over something so silly.”

Apparently, this is the wrong thing to say, and the pair become equally outraged.

“Ferdinand cannot simply do as he wishes!”

“It is not _silly,_ Edelgard, and Hubert clearly does not have a good eye for this!”

“I didn’t ask either of you for help in regards to something as trivial as paint colours,” says Edelgard. She breathes out, trying to keep her voice calm. “Listen, I value both of you and find your assistance to be useful. I don’t want to regret hiring you all because you cannot stop arguing. Honestly, this is simply appall—”

The store’s bell resounds. All three of their gazes drop on the customer, and Edelgard’s eyes widen when, once again, the woman who has entered is none other than Byleth.

“Oh, Byleth!” calls Ferdinand. “Allow me—”

“Allow me to give you a hand,” Edelgard interrupts. There is no way at all that after a week of being unable to speak to Byleth at all, she is going to let this up now, even though it takes all she has to not stutter.

She’s surprised over how she doesn’t trip over her feet once when racing across the store to come closer to Byleth. “It’s nice to see you,” she manages to get out. Her face is already heating up, although when Byleth’s eyes meet with hers, she swears it must do so even more. “Um, can I help you with anything, Byleth?”

The woman hums. “Perhaps. I’m after something for my students’ art class.”

“Students?” _An opening,_ the horrible, selfish part of Edelgard thinks. How awful of her. There is more to her interactions with Byleth than merely wishing for the chance to get somewhere in their conversation. “Are you a teacher?”

“Yes, in a nearby school. I also do tutoring as well.”

“I see. I had no idea.” Edelgard manages to smile without it being awkward or strange, chuckling after flickering her gaze down to Byleth’s cargo trousers. “You certainly seem casual for a teacher. I don’t mean to say that in a judgemental way, of course.”

Byleth shakes her head, giving Edelgard a small smile which causes her heart to flutter. “No offence taken, you’re right. I _do_ look out of place as a teacher on occasion. Sometimes, I even feel as such.”

“I understand that feeling well.” Edelgard cannot help but flicker her gaze to the store around her. “But I am sure you do far better at your job than you may fear. You do strike me as a calm person, and that’s a good trait for a teacher.”

“Yes, I’ve been told that this is quite a welcoming thing about me. Thank you.”

Edelgard smiles—again, _properly_ smiles, without too much awkwardness or paired with a chuckle or cough—and is rapidly growing proud of herself. She’s having a _conversation_ with Byleth without messing it up! Goddess, Edelgard can finally feel some pride, and that she isn’t a totally useless person, when it comes to interacting with another. In fact, the more the two speak to each other, the more comfortable Edelgard becomes.

“So what is it that you need to buy, particularly?” she asks.

“I’m after some kind of new modelling clay, one that is good for beginners. I thought it’d be best for my students to start with something different than what I use.” Byleth hums to herself as her eyes scan the shelves. “I’m already seeing good choices.”

Edelgard tries to contain the excitement of actually _knowing_ something and being able to help Byleth. “Oh, I know exactly what you need. Here."

Only Edelgard is not the only one reaching for a product. Byleth, noticing it as well, does the exact same. Time grinds to a halt when their hands touch.

Edelgard freezes, but only after she has pulled her hand back so quickly, one would expect she had received an electric shock. Oh, Goddess. “S-sorry.” She curses herself mentally for the stutter. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s fine,” says Byleth, still as calm as ever. She takes the modelling clay with a smile. “That simply means I made a good choice.”

Edelgard is comforted by Byleth taking this so lightly, although this comfort only goes so far; she is still drowning in shame and wishing to bury herself in a hole, as she guides Byleth to the cash register to complete the order.

Out of the corner of Edelgard’s eye, she notices Hubert’s knowing smirk and pointedly ignores it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


All embarrassing interactions with Byleth aside, Edelgard has to admit that she is adjusting to her new job. A few weeks have passed now since she started, and though she still firmly believes she isn’t cut out for it and continues to try (and fail) to convince her siblings to take over, she knows she is settling into things well.

She even has to admit that the job isn’t exactly … Well, she would hardly call it the time of her life, but it’s at least far from dull. Though there is harder work involved than one may imagine, she actually sees it as somewhat of a reprieve after her time in university. Edelgard is hardly one to let herself slow down. She had studied vigorously through her education, planning on using her degree the moment she left. Perhaps there is light in how she has a moment to breathe.

Even the social aspect has been pleasant. This is not the same kind of retail as a supermarket, meaning she is luckily not a victim to customers with entitlement, and a business like this often ends up with its own fair share of regulars.

“Ah, hello,” says Edelgard, turning from a shelf she restocks as two women walk over: Petra and Dorothea, a couple she has already seen a few times in the store already. “What brings you in here today?”

“My sweetheart is wanting some new paint,” says Petra. “We are already running out of what we have.”

“We’ve been getting into this recently, as you know,” adds Dorothea. “So I’m pretty surprised that we already need more! I suppose it has been a great way for us to wind down together.”

Edelgard smiles. “It’s always lovely to see couples take time to learn a hobby together, for certain.” She gestures towards a row of paint. “Here, a number of customers enjoy this brand.”

“Oh, yes, another member of staff mentioned this in a previous visit,” says Dorothea. She watches Petra lean down and pick up a green shade.

“It matches your beautiful eyes.” Petra holds up the paint towards Dorothea, who smiles with a little pink dusting her cheeks. Edelgard’s heart stirs with warmth for the pair, as well as, she has to admit, the slightest bit of jealousy.

It’s not as though she has ever needed a relationship. She certainly doesn’t require one now. However, she supposes that she can still be this way whilst also craving that kind of intimacy with someone … Although she does deem herself silly, when she is imagining this with a woman she has known for such a short period of time.

“Are _you_ seeing anyone, Edelgard?”

“Hmm?” Dorothea’s words cause Edelgard to blink. “Goodness, no. Not at all.”

“I see. It seems like you’re … a bit dreamy, almost.” Dorothea has a gentle smirk, as though she already understands Edelgard’s love life perfectly in the short time they have known each other. “Perhaps still thinking of a certain someone?”

“Dorothea, this must be causing her embarrassment,” Petra says with a shake of her head, a small, fond smile on her face. “Please don’t mind her, Edelgard.”

Though such questions _would_ be something she usually minds, Edelgard is perhaps too curious by her own emotions to do so. It has only been a few weeks since first met Byleth, yet she is infatuated enough for it to show? That is … concerning. Confusing too, as well as embarrassing. Although she cannot say fully that she minds it. After all, she’s not quite used to these warm, fluttery emotions that arise from having a crush on someone, and in a way, it’s exciting.

Before long, the three of them are shutting down the store, and Ferdinand gestures for Edelgard to come over to him.

“Lately, I have realised that you have certainly been adjusting further to this job,” he says. “Do you feel as though you are coping well with it?”

Edelgard nods. “I’m still a little bothered by having to do it at all, and it’s tiring, but … Yes, I would say I’m faring well with it. It’s not quite as bad as I feared it would be.”

“I’m glad to hear it! Although I will certainly not let you beat me. I have my reputation to maintain.”

“What reputation?” Edelgard says, letting out a sigh. It’s calmed down a little over the years they have known each other, but even now, Ferdinand _still_ insists on being competitive with her.

“To prove I am superior in this field, of course!” Well, technically he already is, so Edelgard has no complaints there. “Anyway, I have been meaning to speak to you about what we could do to expand our staff.”

“Do you believe we need more?”

“Well, our cleaning and delivery staff are more than fine,” says Ferdinand, “and, as infuriating as Hubert is to work with, the three of us do well. But I was considering we could also hire someone for additional roles.”

Additional roles … Admittedly, as someone who has barely done anything at all in this line of work, she knows little about what they could do to improve when everything is going smoothly. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Clearly, he does, for he clears his throat and straightens up over the opportunity to give them. “Well, I have seen other art-based stores hold activities to draw in customers and also build a community. Lots of people wish to develop a hobby with pottery but have no idea where to start. What if we were to host some kind of pottery class?”

“A pottery class …” Edelgard repeats, crossing her arms over with her hand held near her face. “Yes, that sounds like it could be a good idea. It would be great for income, gaining new attention and also getting to know locals alike.”

“Exactly why I also thought it’d be a brilliant idea!”

“Every now and then, you do sometimes come out with something that is not utterly abysmal,” Hubert pipes up from some distance away.

As predicted, Ferdinand’s attention is quick to shift from Edelgard to Hubert. Their bickering falls onto deaf ears as Edelgard finds her thoughts drifting away from the moment.

Perhaps she is simply biased because of her clear attraction to Byleth. But regardless of the cause, Edelgard finds herself smiling over the thought of potentially seeing the woman in her element, before shaking her head mentally. It’s not even guaranteed she will say yes when Edelgard tries her best to ask her, but the hope alone is bright enough to add to Edelgard’s increasing spirits.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Every single week has brought on a new challenge for Edelgard. Though she has to admit she has been adjusting to her life working in this store, there are still certain things which would still be a challenge no matter where she worked.

“I am _certain_ that you will not regret choosing to hire me!” exclaims the blonde woman sat across from Edelgard. “I daresay that if all I have told you today has not convinced you well enough that I am a perfect fit for this role, I have hardly a clue at all on why that would be.”

Such as interviewing people who are … enthusiastic, yes, but also downright exhausting. Edelgard holds in a sigh as she finishes neatening up papers, mostly to hide how she is caught with the strange urge to laugh. She hopes they hide her pursed lips.

“Yes, Constance, thank you,” says Edelgard. “It has been wonderful to meet you, and I can see you have the talent to work with us, even if you do say this a little … bluntly. We shall be in contact again soon.”

“I thank you dearly for the opportunity,” says Constance. At the very least, despite her smugness and high approval of herself, she is not entitled enough to demand that she is handed the job this instant.

Edelgard leads Constance back out into the store. The smile on the latter’s face finally wavers when she glances at the window, sunlight streaming through, although still gives Edelgard a wave as she heads out of the store. Edelgard gives the same gesture back, quick to find herself distracted with a smile on her face when her eyes land on Byleth in the store.

“Good afternoon, Byleth,” says Edelgard. She has now reached the stage where she can start a conversation with the woman normally which, in her eyes, is quite the feat. “I hope you’re doing well today.”

“I am, thank you,” Byleth replies. Over the time the two have known each other, Edelgard has noticed how Byleth isn’t exactly the most expressive person she has met; it means that every smile she _does_ receive touches her heart even more. “I haven’t had my current job for very long, but I’m starting to build up confidence with it.”

“Is that so?” The idea of Byleth being new at what she does is surprising to Edelgard. She’s such a collected person that it’s difficult to imagine her struggling with this.

“Yes. Because it’s my first job as a teacher, I’ve been fairly nervous. But I already feel connected with my students.” A softness reaches Byleth’s eyes. “They truly do mean a lot to me. I feel as though I couldn’t have picked a more perfect job.”

Edelgard finds herself smiling gently in return. The more she comes to know Byleth, the more she simply seems so … wonderful. Edelgard doesn’t know enough about her to pinpoint every reason as to why this is. This single moment, however, may say exactly why Edelgard feels so connected to her, away from the obvious physical attraction she has had from the beginning.

“I’m glad that you have settled well in the position,” says Edelgard. “Though the jobs are of course greatly different, I feel similarly with me taking over this store. You are certainly not alone in having to navigate something foreign.”

“You seem to be doing a good job of that as well. In fact, I … well, I have to admit this.” Edelgard’s eyes widen when a slight dash of colour appears on Byleth’s face, fingers tucking strands of hair behind her ears. “I’ve found myself coming here more often, ever since you took over.”

It takes every ounce of strength for Edelgard to not drop her mouth open. She … means something to Byleth? At least enough to encourage her to visit the store more often? Edelgard cannot stop herself from smiling, certain that her own face is now growing warmer.

“That is wonderful to hear, thank you.” Perhaps Edelgard is exhausted enough to have her judgement be clouded. Perhaps a month of speaking to Byleth has upped her confidence. Or, what might be the most important of all, she is simply joyous enough in this moment to say, “You know, we have been hoping to hold short, two hour classes on Saturdays.”

“Pottery classes, you mean?” Byleth questions.

“Yes. It’s not super formal—as long as you have the right skills and some experience, we are more than happy to take someone on.” Edelgard clears her throat, speaking a little louder when she asks, “So I was wondering if you would perhaps like to fill out an application?”

Her heart thuds harder in her chest, nerves rising despite how she knows that even if Byleth is going to say no, she would do so politely with no judgement at all. Edelgard might simply fear rejection either way.

But this is not what she is faced with. She receives a smile and a nod instead, Byleth saying, “Yes, of course. I’d love to.”

Edelgard wonders if it’s possible for her heart to soar any higher than it does during this moment.

  
  


* * *

Edelgard doesn’t choose to hire Byleth because of any biased views she has towards her, even if this might seem to be the case. She truly is suitable for the job at hand, recommended by her employers and very much loved by her students. Her calm manner also seems appropriate for such a casual class.

Of course, despite this casual nature, Edelgard still ends up running around everywhere in the time it takes to prepare. It really is simpler than Edelgard is making it out to be, considering Byleth is the one to manage the details of the class itself, and promoting the class is easy enough. Constance, as it turns out, is fantastic at social media. Edelgard simply wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t want to make _everything_ perfect.

By this point, she would not say this is purely for Byleth, either. The teacher is certainly a cause for Edelgard to try her hardest to make this work. However, despite how no one actually doubts her abilities—the opposite, in fact, considering she is the person deemed most appropriate out of all her siblings—she has a need to prove herself.

Somehow, she has made this work so far. Intuition and helpful friends by her side have probably contributed to this, although she still has a sense of pride. Even she can say that this isn’t quite the easiest thing to do, what with running a business with such little experience. It has taken a lot of effort on her part to adjust. With something new on the horizon for this business, she is determined to make it work, and she wants to see that her father has not been wrong after all.

Perhaps in the end, the only person she is trying to prove her worth to is herself.

Either way, Edelgard is running around somewhat wildly on the morning of the class, double-checking things which certainly do not require this. It truly isn’t like her to be overthinking this much, although she imagines over-preparation is better than none at all.

“Where are they?” she mutters to herself, glancing around the store. Constance is not on shift today, but Ferdinand and Hubert both offered to work extra hours for the class, knowing Edelgard is in knots over it. This is when she hears some kind of thump inside the storage room. Letting out a huff, she heads over to the door to investigate.

“The class is starting soon,” she says as it opens. There’s a yelp from Ferdinand, and a gasp from Hubert; her eyes land on the pair, who have just broken what must have been some passionate kissing. Hubert appears to have pushed Ferdinand up against the wall, and the latter’s hands are running through the other’s hair. Completely unfazed, Edelgard continues. “Would you please make sure that you have everything prepared?”

“S-sorry, Edelgard,” says Ferdinand, easing Hubert away. His fingers run through his long, ginger hair to neaten it, Hubert buttoning up his shirt to hide some marks on his neck. Both appear as flustered as each other.

It’s not as though it is surprising, all things considered. What annoys Edelgard is _when_ they choose to make out in the storage room.

 _I swear, it is like working with high school students,_ Edelgard thinks to herself as she heads back into the store. As it often seems to be the case with how fate treats them, Byleth turns up not long after.

“Good morning,” she says. “I hope I’m not late at all?”

“Far from it,” says Edelgard, smiling—all her prickliness from scolding her friends washes away in an instant. “Thank you again for doing this for us, especially as I’m sure you’re busy as it is.”

“I wouldn’t take the job at all if I didn’t want to help out. I’m quite excited by it, actually.”

Edelgard cannot help but let her smile grow from these words. Excitement means passion for Byleth’s work, and even before the class begins, Edelgard knows it will run smoothly.

And it does. Edelgard’s overthinking likely wasn’t necessary for a single moment. Byleth … She has never seemed more beautiful than she does throughout the class. Her face has never held so many expressions, constantly smiling as she guides the class along. It varies from children to adults, yet every person is treated equally to one another.

Byleth draws everyone in with her words. She joins them in their activities, laughing along and, every time such a beautiful sound escapes her lips, Edelgard swears her heart flutters. She’s never felt that before. Puppy crushes, perhaps, but never anything which makes her feel so … warm. Joyful.

Well. If she hadn’t had a crush on Byleth already, this certainly confirms it; if a ‘crush’ is enough to describe the emotions developing inside Edelgard, despite how the two haven’t yet talked as much as she would like.

Goddess. How deeply she wants them to do so.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The class ends much too soon for Edelgard’s liking. She swears she could have watched Byleth be in her element for eternity. However, other parts of Edelgard are grateful—how she can finally breathe easy knowing that this class turned out to be a success after all, and that it gives Edelgard the excuse to speak to Byleth afterwards.

Not that after nearly two months of them knowing each other, Edelgard actually needs an excuse to speak to her at all.

“Thank you again for taking the time to host this class for us,” says Edelgard. She’s grateful for the silent, empty room. Hubert and Ferdinand either know to give the two space, have figured out their feelings enough to make out again, or both. “I really have had my hands full getting accustomed to all of this, but you truly have helped.”

Goddess, will Byleth’s smiles ever stop hitting Edelgard straight in the chest like this? “It was a pleasure. Thank you as well for giving me the opportunity. I love this place dearly, so I’m glad to have helped you out.”

“I am definitely glad that this store brought us together. That’s for sure.” Edelgard pauses, her eyes flickering down to the ground for a moment alongside the increase of her heart rate. Better now than ever, is what she screams at herself in her mind. “It’s definitely a shame though, that we never quite have enough time to enjoy each other’s company in these visits alone.”

Byleth hums in agreement. “Yes, it’s always cut short, isn’t it?”

“Exactly. Which is why I was thinking, well,” Edelgard wonders if her face is hot enough to cook an egg on it by now, “would you perhaps like to go out for coffee sometime?”

She immediately curses herself mentally for such a cliche, even if they were the only words she could find herself speaking without stumbling over them too much. Her eyes bravely return to Byleth’s face, however. Some of her panic eases over the larger smile she finds.

“I would love to,” says Byleth.

“That’s—that’s great.” How is Edelgard still breathing? “I suppose we should exchange numbers, so we can arrange something.”

Perhaps it’s ridiculous for Edelgard to feel giddy inside over something so simple. She knows she is acting far too similarly to a schoolgirl cooing over some popular boy in her class. Her joy, however, overrides that shame by far; she’s not certain on how she could become any happier than she is now.

What would make this better is if Byleth could be psychic, and somehow be able to tell that Edelgard sees this as a date. But of course that won’t happen, not when—

“I’ll look forward to it,” says Byleth, and she leans in, brushing her lips against Edelgard’s cheek.

Edelgard is too stunned to speak, but thankfully, Byleth seems shy enough over her actions to take her leave, although not without another smile joining the blush on her face. A hand hovers over Edelgard’s cheek, her heart feeling as warm as that skin, and she remains rooted to the spot.

Perhaps this job isn’t so bad after all.  
  



End file.
